Household trash receptacles are typically lined with a plastic bag to facilitate disposal of the trash that is collected and to minimize soiling of the trash container. A number of products are known that incorporate a supply of perforated plastic bag liners in a holder located at or near the bottom of the trash receptacle. Typically, these bags are connected in an end to end fashion along transverse perforations. A leading bag is drawn upwardly into the receptacle and is positioned therein as a liner. After the bag is filled with trash, it is removed by lifting it out of the receptacle. This pulls a trailing bag up into the receptacle. As a result, when the leading bag is separated from the trailing bag and disposed of, the trailing bag is in position in the receptacle to act as a fresh liner.
Although a number of known apparatuses operate in the above manner, these products usually exhibit one or more of a number of problems. Most employ a fairly complex construction that can be difficult to mold or otherwise manufacture. Additionally, it is often annoying to replace a depleted roll or box of plastic bass with a fresh supply because access to the holder is restricted. In a number of conventional products, these difficulties result from the fact that the holder is formed unitarily with the receptacle. In other products of this type, the holder is received by or otherwise incorporated into the receptacle. This invariably complicates manufacture of the device and periodic replenishment of the plastic liners.